


THIS BITCH EMPTY,YEET (Otherwise Known As That Time Peter Made A Group Chat)

by electricalsquid



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: #quotedbynickfury, Also a friendship between the two spiderbuds, And shuri and peter, Andddddd spiderson, Bc shit bois u guys write this, Copyrightnickfury, DID U SAY STFU, How Do I Tag, IM STFU'PPING, Im a sucker for irondad, Other, STFU MOTHERFUCKERS, also, bc y not, i write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricalsquid/pseuds/electricalsquid





	THIS BITCH EMPTY,YEET (Otherwise Known As That Time Peter Made A Group Chat)

**Peter Parker made group chat 'Avenger Boiz'**

**Peter Parker changed name to 'yeeterspeeder'**

**yeeterspeeder added 'irondaddy,' 'widower,' 'emo twinky,' 'mewmew,' 'kingfurry,' 'shurithefurry,' '** **capsicle,' 'birdboi,' 'thanosmagnet,' 'suchascarlettbitch,' 'imalwaysangry,'  'suckybarns,' and 'boiofthebirds.'**

 **yeeterspeeder:** hello

 **irondaddy:** kid wtf

 **yeeterspeeder:** uwu

 **mewmew:** FRIENDS! THIS IS SUCH A WONDROUS DEVICE! PRAY TELL WHY MY LETTERS ARE BIG AND YOU'RE ARE SMALL?

 **imalwaysangry:** just push the letter that has an arrow pointing upward on it

 **mewmew:** ah thank you friend banner

 **emo twinky:** thor you imbecile I've been on this wretched planet for a week and I already have much better knowledge of the Midgardian technology by odins beard how have you survived

 **emo twinky:** why is my name emo twinky I'm a god 

 **irondaddy:** why is Loki in here are we not going to acknowledge the fact that this psychopath is in the Avengers group chat

 **yeeterspeeder:** mr stark pls your gonna make me cry

 **irondaddy:**...Your puppy dog eyes aren't gonna fucking work try m- oooh shit their working go away 

 **yeeterspeeder:** I'm legit sniffling rn mr stark :(

 **widower:** are u hurting my spiderbaby stark because if u r i will kill you with no regrets

 **yeeterspeeder:** he's making me sad spidermom 

 **widower:** die stark

 **widower:** thank u for calling me that I am happy i can die a happy death

 **yeeterspeeder:** uwu

**yeeterspeeder changed 'widower' to 'spidermomma'**

**spidermomma:** thank u im happy 

 **birdboi:** nat is actually smiling

 **birdboi:** who's dead now

 **birdboi:**...hello..

**birdboi went offline**

**suchascarlettbitch is online**

**suchascarlettbitch:** TEA SIS

 **yeeterspeeder:** tell meh

 **suchascarlettbitch:** mebe

 **shurithefurry:** I also have tea

 **yeeterspeeder:** spill

 **suchascarlettbitch:** yus spill shuri

 **suchascarlettbitch:** but just fyi mine's more intense

 **shurithefurry:** um first off no

 **shurithefurry:** And second, fuck u

 **suchascarlettbitch:** fuck u 2. ANYHOO so I have confirmed that @emo twinky is def dating Darcy it's become canon rejoice o shippers

 **yeeterspeeder:** broooooo u mean Darcy Lewis the snarky badass who rly likes tasers and mebe interned here briefly or sm shit?!

 **shurithefurry:** I did not see that coming wtf @emo twinky

 **suchascarlettbitch:** IKR? I gave Darce the look when she told me that. @yeeterspeeder yus that gal

 **emo twinky:** @shurithefurry listen you pathetic cat I'm not explaining the secrets of our love story

 **emo twinky:** I'm dating her don't judge me she's amazing

**suchascarlettbitch added tasergoddess**

**tasergoddess:** whatup bitches

 **emo twinky:** DaRlInG 

 **tasergoddess:** loki I love u but u stole my taser this morning so I'm sorry (not) but u deserve this but fyi that kiss this morning was amazing i will need more soon kk 

**tasergoddess changed emo twinky to jotunbastard**

**jotunbastard:** Darcy no please

 **yeeterspeeder:** ooh 

 **suchascarlettbitch:** dayum

 **irondaddy:** who tf is that and why is she added i thought this was private

 **capsicle:** Language!


End file.
